The present invention is directed theatrical rigging systems, and is more particularly directed to a system in which operating arrangements with counterweights replace the manual counterweight line sets that are typically used in theatrical venues, convention centers and other places of public assembly, and the operating arrangements are motorized for safer, faster, and quieter operation.